


The Night Shift

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sam's A Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Sam is the hot Doc all the ladies want. You're a nurse on the Night Shift and after shift Dr. Winchester invites you for Breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Written in First person!

I turned the lights down low in the patients room, and then shut the door as I backed out. I knew they wouldn't have much longer on this plane of existence we occupied but I would do everything I could for her and the others in my charge. I sighed and took my stethoscope off as I walked to the desk. I reached for the hand santaizer only to have a large hand bump into mine. I looked up and blushed.  
"Oh, Doctor Winchester. I'm sorry," I said and motioned for his go ahead. I really needed to start carrying the pocket sized bottles I kept at home with me, at work.  
"It's fine. I just came from checking on Mr. Costa in 913." Oh yeah. He was another who probably wouldn't make it.  
"I just checked in on Mrs. Sheppard. She isn't doing well," I told him as I took the bottle he handed me after he had used it.  
"We can only do so much. It's all up to them. With their ages," he sighed.  
"I know. I understand it. Some just hit harder than others. I'll let you finish your rounds," I told him as I sat at the nurses station and brought the computer to life to start up my charting.  
"I'll see you when I'm done," he flashed me a smile and picked up the next chart of his. I picked up his other one and started to attempt to make sense of his hand writing.  
By the end of my shift, I was ready to just go home and crash. I chose the night shift because I was usually awake at this hour anyway. The famed Doctor Winchester hadn't come back to the desk, so maybe one of the other nurses had cornered him. I understood their sentiment. The man was smoking hot, add in what he did for a living and the easy way he spoke, it was a lethal combination. But seriously cornering Dr. Sexy was NOT the way to get the man's attention. I sighed and went to clock out. I rounded the desk and bumped into a solid wall of chest.  
"Sorry!" I hissed and stepped back.  
"You know Y/n, we have got to stop bumping into each other like this," he said and smiled down at me. The man topped over six feet, I just wasn't sure how tall he actually was. I blushed and hitched my tote bag up on my shoulder when it fell.  
"Yep. We do. If you'll excuse me," I told him and tried to step around him.  
"Nervous about something?" he asked as he held out an arm to stop me.  
"NO. No, just need to get home. Long night," I smiled up at him, hoping I was convincing.  
"What about breakfast?"  
"It's supposed to be the most important meal of the day, but I never eat it. I'm usually flat on my face," I told him and he shook his head.  
"That's no way to take care of yourself. How about you let me buy you some breakfast so you can see WHY it's the most important meal of the day," he smiled at me again and my thoughts got jumbled. Seriously Doctor Sam Winchester? Hitting on me? I must have stepped into an alternate universe.  
"I don't know if that's a good idea," I pushed some hair behind my ear. "We work together, and I really don't want the rumors to spread," I told him. God I was an idiot.  
"It's only breakfast and besides you would be doing me a favor of keeping me awake another hour until I can get back to my place. Nothing is going on, just two co-workers having breakfast," he said. Damn did he ever have charm. I looked down at my scrubs, and sighed remembering the change of clothes in my bag I brought for some reason. Usually I just go straight home.  
"Let me change out of these scrubs. I mean pink kittens are cute for work, but not breakfast," I said and smiled as he laughed.  
"Okay, I'll meet you in the employee lot in say ten? I just have to grab something out of my office."  
"No problem," I stepped around him and headed into the employee locker room and changed out of my scrubs. Dammit how am I supposed to form a simple thought while breathing him in. I barely managed it at work. Let alone somewhere where I had to speak like a regular human being and not a nurse. Crap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this read I am trying to clean out the flash drive I have my work stored on. This is one fic I wrote for my group on facebook.


End file.
